<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is America by Ooflord21000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056258">This is America</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000'>Ooflord21000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Gen, Guns, Killing, Minor Character Death, No Angst, No Romance, No Smut, OC, OC Protagonist, Xenophobia, brutal kills, gun wielding oc, magicless oc, merciless oc, morally gray oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the supernatural runs unchecked, one man stands up. A man with enough guns to supply a small army, and the will to use them. This man hold a single goal in his mind. His goal is to kill every supernatural being in the universe.</p><p>My name is Scott Miller, and this is my story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is definitely a thing. Not sure why, but whatever. Enjoy the Chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re just human!” </p><p>Foolish thought.</p><p>You see, this is one of the reasons I dislike the supernatural. They think just because I’m a human, I’m inherently weaker than them. Of course, that is typically their last thought before they get torn to shreds by my bullets. And don’t worry, they’re not blessed or anything, just normal bullets. In fact, I don’t have a single supernatural thing in my entire armory. </p><p>A spear passed through the corner of my greatcoat. I responded with a grenade. </p><p>Where was I...oh yeah. At the end of the day, I’m just your average person. I have a normal body, a normal brain, a normal soul, normal dreams… maybe not that last one. My current dream is to kill every single supernatural being in existence. Now, you may be wondering why I want such a thing. Well, a devil once stole my burger. It was a really good burger.</p><p>A battle cry came from behind me, prompting me to turn around and place a round of buckshot into the Fallen’s skull.</p><p>So here I am, in a random church, killing off Fallen Angels. It’s not overly difficult either. Like, sure they have magic, and they can fly, but at the end of the day, they’re still vulnerable to bullets. I’m kind of pissed that they haven’t sent anyone important after me yet to be honest. Another instance of them underestimating humans I guess.</p><p>I jumped over a pew, burying my shotgun’s bayonet into the skull of a Fallen.</p><p>Tomorrow I’m gonna prove that I’m a danger. You see, I’ve booked a plane to Kyoto, which I’ll head to after I’ve cleaned this place up. I intend to kill every Youkai I can find, as well as their leader and her daughter. Getting my weapons there shouldn’t be a problem as I’ve paid off the entire flight crew and the airport security on both sides, which is nice.</p><p>I grabbed a Stray Exorcist by the hair, banging my helmet on her face until I hit her brain.</p><p>Now, I’ve heard that Youkai have the ability to make themselves a bit more durable, so I decided to bring some of my bigger weapons. I mean, spirit power is all nice and good, but how would it fair against a M2 Browning? The answer will likely be not well. </p><p>I forced my shotgun’s bayonet down the throat of a Fallen, firing the shotgun to push him off of it.</p><p>I stepped back, admiring my work. “Let’s see… that’s about fifty Exorcists, and ten Fallen.” I said to no one in particular. As I walked out of the church, I was rewarded with cheers of appreciation from the locals. The police near me gave me a quick salute, which I returned. You see, in my home town of Krieg, nobody likes the supernatural. You’d think they’d have got the message when they found the third set of corpses. Yet they always try to get a foothold here. </p><p>A young child ran up to me, holding out a piece of paper and asking for my autograph. I put my signature on the paper with the blood on my finger. The child cheered as he ran back to his parents. If you couldn’t tell, I’m a hero here. Ever since I turned a Devil and their entire peerage into liquid with a flamethrower built for clearing trees, they’ve seen me as a hero. And not some descendant of a hero with a sacred gear either. A true hero.</p><p>The local drunk tossed me a beer, which I grabbed. I waved at him, taking a swing of the can. You see, we live a dream here. The town is completely self sustaining, meaning that we haven’t had contact with the outside world for decades. The town is untouched by corruption, free of the world's evils. Every individual here is willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the town, all 1034 of them. </p><p>I opened my home's door, quickly heading to the basement. I grabbed all the weapons I could need, then headed back up the stairs. I dumped the weapons into the back of my truck, smiling when I found it already full of ammo. I guess the police force already filled it for me. I hopped in the front of my truck, putting my key in the ignition. I pulled onto the road.</p><p>All around me, people were waving. Music was coming from all around, people dancing to the tune. The road was all but paved with rose petals. With a final wave, I left the borders of the town, ready for war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Siege of Kyoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked out the window of my hotel room in disgust. Walking just outside of the building was hundreds of Youkai. Now, I can’t fault the humans for it. They can’t see the beasts hiding among them. I can only see the grotesque animal parts due to my Gas mask that has built in infrared. I lifted my gas mask off my face to take one last puff of my cigar. This was the moment I’ve been waiting for. </p><p>I made sure that the camera I had mounted on my shoulder plating was streaming. You see, I was currently broadcasting this event to the residence of Krieg. I quickly set my mask back on my face, sealing it to the back parts of my helmet. I then set to gathering my weapons and ammo. I first filled every poach of my vest with various types of ammunition. I then set to packing my duffel bag with even more ammo. I put my revolver in my waist holster, along with my cutlass. I slung the strap of my M2 Browning around my shoulder, quickly giving it company in the form of my AKM. I then rested my trusty Remington 870 in my hands.</p><p>I grabbed a microphone that was hooked up to some fairly large speakers I had set up around the area. I took a moment to think of something that was both funny and intimidating, settling on one very special phrase. “Vive la révolution!” I yelled, listening to my voice erupting all around the city. I then kicked down my door.</p><p>Once I stepped outside, I was met with a Youkai couple. I shot one of them in the head and the other in the chest. I then walked forward, stomping on the man who took the round to the chest’s skull. I grabbed the next Youkai I saw by the neck, ripping out every tendon I could fit in my hand. I threw the fistful of gore at another Youkai. The Youkai screamed, only to be silenced by a stab of my bayonet. I looked around the hotel lobby, finding two Youkai readying some form of attack. I stopped them with two shells of buckshot, which was ironic because they both had antlers. </p><p>I walked out of the hotel, slinging my shotgun over my shoulder, instead grabbing my AKM. I emptied a few bullets into the Youkai that had gathered near the hotel, dropping them quickly. I rounded a corner, only to find a large crowd of Youkai going about their days. I held down the trigger to my AKM, emptying a clip relatively fast. I checked a grenade into the crowd, giving me time to reload my AKM. I was soon showered with a tidal wave of gore and blood. I smiled, firing at every Youkai I could see. </p><p>A blast of white fire flew right in front of my. I turned to face my enemy. It was a cat Youkai, standing with an angered look on its face. I wiped the look off its face with a few shots from my AKM. I heard something behind me, prompting me to twist around and slam my cutlass into the Youkai’s face. I heard a blast from a few buildings. The buildings were places of worship for the Youkai, also known as perfect places to blow up. I had set up a shit ton of C4 on them all.</p><p>I brought up my AKM once again, shooting at all of the terrified Youkai. Some tried to run, but they were shot down quickly. I hit a button on my vest, activating several automated turrets around the city, adding to the carnage. I walked down a nearby street, where several young Youkai were hiding. I didn’t bother wasting ammo on them, instead slamming my foot onto each of their fragile bodies. </p><p>I found another group of Youkai hiding in a shop. I threw a grenade at them, leaving them to die. I continued marching forwards, admiring the work my turrets had done. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering how I managed to set all this up. Well, it’s been an ongoing project, having begun over two years ago. I watched a turret gun down a family of the beasts, smiling at my success. </p><p>I was currently making my way to the home of Yasaka and Kunou, the queen and princess of this disgusting place. I switched back to my shotgun, seeing that I wouldn’t have to deal with any crowds. I soon made it to the home, slicing the neck of a guard. Most of the guards have already left to try to stop the ‘attackers’. I kicked in a window, finding the area to be Kunou’s room. Sadly, she wasn’t there. I walked into the home, keeping my shotgun at the ready.</p><p>I found a servant, who I impaled on my bayonet. I continued walking through the place, killing every servant I found. I felt something in my gut, prompting me to narrowly avoid a ball of flames. I turned to find Yasaka, her face showing incredible rage. I fired a round of buckshot, only to have the pellets bounce off of her skin. She slowly started to walk forwards. Taking the slow walk as a blessing, I quickly swapped my shotgun with my M2 Browning. I aimed it at her, bracing myself.</p><p>With an echoing sound, my M2 came to life, chewing through ammo at a terrifying speed. It seemed to work, as blood splashed on my mask. I was interrupted by a small impact on my back. I lifted my finger off the trigger, turning around to find the young Kunou. I quickly drew my revolver, firing. She dodged the first two shots, but the third destroyed her knee. She screamed in pain, tears running down her face. I walked forwards, drawing my cutlass. I lifted the blade, ready to bring it down in an executioner swing. </p><p>I swung the blade… only to find that the blade was melted. I turned around, only to get struck in the stomach by a powerful fist. I felt several ribs crack as I was sent out a window, shards of glass embedding themselves in my skin. This was not how I intended for things to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yasaka Fucking Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Figured I'd say that Scott looks like a Death Korp from Warhammer 40.000</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I quickly rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Yasaka’s foot. I grabbed my Remington, firing a shell at her side. The pellets dug deep into one of her wounds. She spun around, slamming her fist into my mask. The mask indented, the lenses cracking. I quickly fired again, this time hitting a wound in her knee. She threw another punch with incredible ferocity. I narrowly avoided it, retaliating with a shot in the back. Before she could turn around, I slammed my foot into her back, knocking her off balance. </p><p>I pressed my advantage, firing another shell into her back. I barely avoided a kick aimed at my chest. I slammed my bayonet into her back, the blade wedging into her spine. I abandoned my shotgun in her back, making a mad dash to my M2. I grabbed onto the gun, spinning around just in time to see Yasaka standing back up, the shotgun falling out of her back. I pressed down the trigger of my M2, the high caliber bullets chewing through her one chunk at a time.</p><p>To my horror, she began walking forwards. She pressed through the bullets, fire forming around her hands. Not wanting to let her continue, I threw an impact grenade. The device exploded on contact, skinning her front. “Take that you bitch!” I yelled. I then turned to face the defenceless Kunou. I pulled a combat knife out of my boot, slowly approaching the child. I lifted my knife above my head, then brought it down on the girl.</p><p>The blade didn’t pierce her head the first or second time, instead hitting a barrier she had made. The third time, the barrier broke. The fourth time, only her skin was pierced. She screamed, trying to inch backwards. I stopped the attempt by slamming my foot down onto her leg, cracking something. I grabbed one of her tails, butchering it off. She screamed even more as I pulled my trophy free from her body, the bloody tail twitching as I clipped it onto my belt.</p><p>Before I could kill the beast, a rumbling erupted from behind me. I turned around, only to be met by a giant nine tailed fox. The beast was spotted with wounds, proving one thing to me. That was Yasaka. I turned my gun, only to be batted aside like a toy. I felt my arm break as the gun landed on it. I turned, drawing my revolver. I fired a shot, only for it to bounce off of a shield of spirit energy. I looked around, trying to figure something out.</p><p>I was hit again, my body flying through the air. I landed with a crack, my leg breaking like a twig. I looked to my side, seeing my bloodied Remington. I quickly grabbed it, loading a few slugs. I twisted around, firing the gun at the towering beast. The shield cracked around the place of impact, giving me hope. I fired again in the same place, the crack growing. I was about to shoot again, only to be slammed to the side. I crashed through a window, landing on a table. I forced myself up, making a mad dash to the door, ignoring the intense pain in my broken leg. </p><p>Just as I made it out, the building erupted into a great mass of flames. I clicked a button on my vest, the nearby turrets turning to focus on the giant beast. Thankfully, they provided an ample distraction. I focused my attention on the weakness in the barrier. I began walking forwards, lifting my Remington. I walked up to the distracted beast, smiling as the barrier allowed me to walk through it. </p><p>I began to climb up the beast. It was too busy with the turrets, making it completely ignore me. I made my way onto its head, eventually standing directly on the middle. I lifted my Remington, pointing the bayonet down. I slammed it down once, chipping away flesh. I slammed it down again. The beast must have noticed, as it began shaking, trying to get me off. I held fast, slamming my gun down once again, reaching bone. With a final strike, I could see brain matter. </p><p>I drew my revolver, aiming at the brain of the beast. “For humanity!” I yelled, discharging the last two shots into its brain. The beast stumbled, my turrets fell silent, and then the beast dropped dead. “Hell yeah!” I yelled, climbing off of the beast.</p><p>I slung my Remington back onto my back, along with my M2. I walked past the corpse of the beast, making my way to its daughter. Weighing my options, I came up with a brilliant plan. I made my way to Kunou, who was on the verge of passing out from blood loss. I ripped off two more of her tails, prompting her to scream. I set to tying them around her ankles and wrists, restricting her movement. </p><p>I slung her over my shoulder, making my way to my getaway car. I ruffly threw the girl into the back of the car, followed by my military get up and weapons. I then hopped into the drivers seat and set off for Krieg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>